


Sherlock (Short Story)

by hamlinton_lord_wholock221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlinton_lord_wholock221/pseuds/hamlinton_lord_wholock221





	1. Seasons 1 and 2

I go to London, and see two men open a door to an apartment near a cafe. Huh, I thought. That's near where I live. I have no clue that these two men will mostly be inside my life forever.

When I go around London at night, I see the same two men run down the street and into some corridors. I run after them, just keeping up with the man in the long, black coat. When they stop running, he turns to me and asks, "Who are you?"

"Well, I was about to ask the same thing." I reply. He smiles smugly. "Hey, who's this?" I turn to see the other man. "Well, John, since she's joined us, why don't we go back to the house and ask her?" I shrug. "Sure, I guess. It doesn't really matter to me." Then we start running again.

When we get to the house, the tall man opens the door for me. "Thanks..." I walk in, and slide to the floor, panting. The man and John walk in behind me. "Well, I guess you already know my name," John says. "I'm John, and this... well... is Sherlock Holmes." I look up at Sherlock. How could I forget? "Oh my gosh! That's right! You guys are super famous! Hi! Sorry about the not knowing names thing. I'm Noa, by the way. My parents let me go on a solo trip here so that I could see this place just once." Sherlock kneels down next to me. He pulls out his phone and brings up my fanfiction I wrote of him. "Did you write this?" He asks. I look at the screen. "You followed me all the way here, without asking a single question." I nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Do you know who I am? What I do?" I nod again. "You're a crime investigator of sorts, except that you're a hundred times better than any police one." He chuckles when I say that. "You can stay with us while you're here. That's okay with you, right?" Sherlock looked up at John. "Yeah, I guess." That's how I met my two greatest friends in England.

a couple months later...

We were all sitting near the fire, Sherlock and I sitting next to each other. I was leaning on his chest, and his arm was over spread on the edge of the couch. Apparently, John had said that Sherlock liked me well enough for me to help with cases, so that's what I did. A buzzing noise came from Sherlock's pocket. I grabbed the phone and answered it. "Break-ins, three, london bank, prison and museum. Hurry." I hang up. " we know." Sherlock stands up and grabs his coat. I grab my shoes, and so does John. "Taxi!" Sherlock shouts as a taxi passes by. It stops in front of him, and he climbs inside. John goes to the front of the car, and I slide in next to Sherlock. He pulls me in close. I can hear his breathing: calm and shallow. I soon fall asleep.

When I wake up from my nap, we were at the court, going inside to confront Moriarty. "Come with me." Sherlock said. He grabbed my hand and walked to one of the cells, Moriarty was there staring outside at us. He walked towards the door. "Ah, Sherlock," he said in a menacing tone. Nice to see you again, and with your little friend." He looked at me. A shiver ran down my spine, giving me goosebumps. "You know, you shouldn't think that you're safe with him around. Then again, you're not really going to be safe ever." He laughed, and gave me a really creepy smile. Sherlock started leaving, and I followed him. "Toodaloo!" Moriarty shouted at us as we left.

When we got to the lobby, I stopped Sherlock for a second. "Come with me." I guided him to the women's bathroom. "Okay... what is it?" He asked, a little concerned. "Moriarty... he... he said... he said that I wasn't safe with you... that I... I wasn't safe ever." I started crying, but Sherlock hugged me close. "Hey, hey... you're ALWAYS safe with me.. you're safe until the day you die... come on... shhh." I soon stopped crying. "Thank you... that really helped. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Go and get ready for the trial." He nodded, kissed the top of my head, and left. I wiped my eyes and went to the court. I sat down next to John, who was already sitting. "Hey," he said quietly. "You've be crying. What's wrong?"

"Sherlock took me to Moriarty, and I'm worried about what he said." I replied. "What did he say?" John asked. I told him about everything, from the cell to the bathroom. "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry. At least you've got Sherlock. But don't worry, I'll protect you too." I nodded in thanks. We stayed in court until recess. Sherlock came out to meet us. "We don't have to be here anymore. Come on." I hugged John and left with Sherlock to go back. "You need to be careful." Sherlock said before we got there. "Moriarty may be called not guilty, so he might come to the apartment." I nodded. When we got to the apartment, I sat down. "Are you worried?" Sherlock asked. I nodded, so kneeled in front of me. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, because I'm here." I laughed and hugged him. "Thank you, that means the whole world to me." The phone rang. Sherlock got up and answered it. He listened for a while, then hung up. "He's coming." I got up to make some tea. I grabbed the pot, put water in it, and boiled it. I pulled out three cups from the cabinet, plus a tray and the teapot, and put it on a tray. I put the water in the pot, and the leaves. I pulled out some milk to pour in another smaller pot. I put the entire tray on the little table in the living room, just in time for Moriarty to open the door. Sherlock stopped playing his violin. "Just in time," I said. "Tea is ready." Moriarty nodded and sat down. "Why are you still here? You should be in your own home. You aren't safe here, with him. Like I said." Moriarty took a sip of tea. I sat down on the couch. "Yes, but faith has its ways." I let Sherlock and Moriarty have their conversation. When Moriarty left, Sherlock got up from the chair and looked at the apple Moriarty was eating. "I...O...U." He muttered. "What's IOU?" I asked. Sherlock shrugged. "I have no clue."

A couple of hours later...

Sherlock and I were going to the hospital, and I already knew that this was where Sherlock was going to jump. I walked with him, my hand in his as we walked outside to the roof. "Stayin’ alive! It’s so boring, isn’t it? It’s just _... staying._ " Moriarty said. He clicked his phone off and slipped it into his pocket. "Ah, so I see you still have your little friend. I guess you already know what's going to happen, right?"

"Yes, but why would you care?" I retorted back at him. He took a small step back. "Woah there, little missy! You don't want to start shouting at people now." I was furious at Moriarty. I had already known Sherlock was going to die the first time he met Moriarty. The fact that all of his cases had to do with him made me a little scared of him, but after a while, I was just downright annoyed with Moriarty. "You may know that I know what's going to happen. But that doesn't mean you can tease and bicker about it! It won't get anywhere!" Moriarty came up to me. "My friend, if you don't want to be killed just like him, then I suggest you keep your little mouth SHUT!" He stepped forward again. "Now, Sherlock, we should talk." Sherlock pushed me slightly back, so as not to get me hurt. I tried to resist him, but he just pushed me away. I walked back to the stairs and hid behind the door, and could hear him just slightly from where I was standing. He was standing on the ledge, getting ready to jump. I had the strength to run to him, I thought. But if I do, death will welcome me with open arms. I ran anyway. Moriarty just watched. "Well, your friend has strength. At least she knows. You’re me! _Thank_ you! ...Sherlock Holmes. As long as I’m alive, you can save your friends; you’ve got a way out. Well, good luck with that. " Then Moriarty pulled out a gun and shot himself in the mouth. Sherlock jerked back as the gun exploded. "Jeez!" He yelled as it fired. I ran over to him, but I tripped in the process. "Ow! Ugh... I guess I needed that." I got up, but Sherlock was already starting to walk up to the ledge. "SHERLOCK NO! YOU'RE CRAZY!" I shouted and ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Yes, I may be crazy, but I'm never insane with you around." I hugged him tight: I knew he had to do it, and so did he.

"Hey, one more thing. Close your eyes." I closed them, and he kissed my cheek. "Now go," he whispered. "Before I can't take the pain and not jump." I hugged him again, then ran off down the steps. When I walked out of the hospital, I felt something small in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was a phone, newly bought and wrapped. I pulled it out and immediately called John. "Hello? Who is this? I don't recognize the number."

"John. Come to Saint Bartholomew's Hospital. NOW." I hung up. I turn around. Sherlock stepped up to the ledge, and spots me. I tear up, and so does he, because I see his arm wipe his eyes. A cab drives up behind me, and John steps out. "What's going on?! What's happening?! Where's-" I interrupt him and point at Sherlock. "Oh, Jesus." John starts running up to the hospital, but I stop him. "No! Stay here. He told me to tell you to stay here." I get a call. It's Sherlock. I give it to John. He puts it on speaker, so that I can hear. "I'm a fake." Sherlock says. "Sherlock..."

"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly; in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you... that I invented Moriarty for my own purposes."

"Okay, shut up, Sherlock. Shut up. The first time we met - the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?" Sherlock sighed, and slightly laughed. "Nobody could be that clever."

"You could." John says. They both laugh, and I can't help but smile. Those two idiots, the biggest ones I know, and my favorite one is about to die. "Noa, I know you're there, listen." Sherlock says.

"I know that you know I'm there! You're on a roof!" We both laugh. "I know that you think I've been shoving you out but... you're my best friend... so thank you." I smile. He knows. I'll tell him later, I think. "You know what? You were the biggest idiot..."

"Hey!"

"But you know?" I ask. "What?" He questions.

"So was I!" I laugh so hard at a Doctor Who reference. We were both the biggest whovians anyone's ever seen. He sighs. "This phone call – it’s, er ... it’s my note. It’s what people do, don’t they – leave a note?"  
_"_ Leave a note when?"   
"Goodbye, John."   
"No. Don’t. No. SHERLOCK!" I turned around, but John watched as Sherlock flew to the ground. We heard a _thump_  and Sherlock's body was lying there. I let John go. I couldn't see Sherlock's perfect face ruined. I called a cab and went back to the apartment, not being able to handle the pain.

**(A couple of weeks later...)**

We were driving from the apartment, going to Sherlock's grave. John looked sad, but he was thinking about something. I knew not to talk to him. He just needed to be alone, and I gave him that privacy. We stopped at the road up. I got out and grabbed the black orchids I made for Sherlock and started walking up the road. I gave John some space so that he could breath. I knew he was sad, and so was I. But there was something different in the air, and I could feel it. I started running towards Sherlock's grave. It was new, just etched and planted in the ground. I could tell because the dirt in front was a lighter shade of brown. I turned and waited for John to catch up. Mrs. Hudson had already come over, because her flowers were already there. I laid them on the side of the grave, and when John came over, I planted my black orchids in front of the grave. "Why black?" He asked me. "I dunno... it suited him as a character, as a person. Besides, orchids are like the perfect flower... and so was he. Perfect." I sighed, and let John say his words. "Please," John said. "Just this once, just end all this... don't be... dead." I stayed for a little while. "I'll catch up." I said when I looked behind me. He nodded and walked away. I looked at his grave and sighed. "I love you, you know that? But now that you're dead, I guess I have to go and live my normal life. So... I guess this is goodbye." I started walking. But suddenly, the wind shifted, and I smelled a slight hint of cologne. Just like... I turned towards the smell. There, on top of the hill, underneath a tree, was Sherlock. I smiled from ear to ear. He looked around, then opened his arms. I started sprinting. I ran past all the graves, past all the names of the dead and lost, and climbed up the hill. I leaped into his arms. He was warm, and had his coat and scarf on. But the best part was when he said, "I know. I love you too."


	2. Season 3

"Oh, Sherlock. What have you done."

A couple of days later, after Mycroft and I found John and Sherlock at the Appledorm, Sherlock had to leave for 6 months in Eastern Europe. He shook John's hand. "For the good times." He said. I was really sad. Sherlock had left the entire group for two years, and now he was leaving again. John's wedding was a blast; Sherlock told me that he loved dancing, and we danced outside for a long while. He went into a relationship with Janine, but while she was away, he had told me it was a lie. He had saved me when I got shot. Mary was really nervous, since Sherlock, Charles Augustus Magnisson and I were all in the same room. She wanted to hit Sherlock, but realized that hitting me would do more damage to him. All I remember is something small entering my body, and blood in my mouth. I heard muffled shouting, and realized it was Sherlock. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. Sherlock looked very tired. "Hey sleepyhead." I tried getting up. A searing pain shot through me. "CRAP!"

"Hey! Don't move." He ran over and turned on the morphine pump. Then he came and helped me up. "God, you do the craziest things..." I laugh softly. "Hey, don't copy me." He smiled. I pulled him into a hug. "I missed you." I say. Sherlock puts his hands around me gently. "I missed you too." I smiled, and let go. "Come on, you need to help me again."

After that incident, and all the other tricks and plots that passed us by, I had to say goodbye to him. When he was done talking to John, he started walking away. "Hey! You better say bye to me, or else-" he turned, and I realized he was crying. "Oh, dear god..." I ran to him. He laughed, but it sounded sad. "Hey, I would never do that... It's just..." I pulled out, and looked into his ocean-blue eyes. He smiled. "Besides, what could go wrong?" I laughed. "Everything! God, Sherlock, you have no idea what you're going to do, are you..." He stands. A pause comes over both of us, but then he takes his scarf off and gives it to me. "Don't forget me. Forget me, and I'll never forgive myself." I nodded. Sherlock walks onto the plane, waving once more to us. I pull out my phone and take a photo of him. I'll always miss him, i think to myself. We watch as the plane takes off. I look at my phone. There is static, then a voice. "Did you miss me?" Over and over again. "JOHN!" He runs over to me. "What is this? Where's Mycroft?" Mycroft runs over, and takes my phone. He starts calling a bunch of important diplomats, and I take my phone. I call Sherlock. "Hey, what's wrong? I've only been gone four minutes."

"Something's wrong. I don't know what, but-" I get interrupted by John whispering to me. I scream. "HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?!?" Sherlock shouts, sounding tense.

"He... He's back."

"WHO?! WHO IS IT?!?"

"Moriarty. He's back."


End file.
